My Protector
by Solar Soldier
Summary: Don't read if you don't like FemNaru. Slight AU. After walking home late, Naru has a chance meeting with a certain Sayian. Rated M for the darker parts.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was tinged with orange, and a gentle breeze blew over the land hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure. Shopkeepers were shutting down for the day, club owners were preparing for the impending night, and parents were calling their children in for dinner. Soon it would get dark, and it would become dangerous to roam through the village alone. But it was especially dangerous for a certain young blonde haired girl with whisker marks. Such a girl walked briskly down the streets, trying to make it back to her apartment while ignoring the glares she was receiving from every passerby. She kept head down and kept walking. '_Why can't they just leave me alone?'_ She thought.

It was true, she was a troublemaker, and she rarely respected her elders, but nearly the _entire_ village hated her, and she just couldn't understand why. She quickly cut into an alleyway, keeping her head down until she bumped into someone and landed on her back, dazed. Before she could recover, the person jumped on top of her and pinned her arms to the ground. It was a man in his fifties, clearly drunk as could be seen on his face. "If it isn't the demon of Konoha…" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Lemmegoyoumiserablecreep!" The words flew out of her mouth in a jumble.

He smacked her across the face. "Shut up!" He growled. "Listen here, you little whore…You're about to make me feel good."

Tears began to run down her cheeks as he pulled up the bottom of her shirt. "Please…don't…" She whimpered.

The man raised his hand to smack her again. She quickly closed her eyes and braced herself. A few seconds passed and she slowly opened her eyes, relaxing slightly. His hand was inches away from her face, stopped by a small hand on his wrist.

"Hard of hearing? She said no." A boy said coolly, yanking him off of the girl.

The boy wore a strange kind of tattered clothing and looked about seven or six, around her age. "What's your problem you little punk?" The man said, pulling out a knife.

"The name is Gohan." He said authoratively. "And I think you'd better leave. You've caught me in a very foul mood."

The man hesitated for one moment before advancing on him. Gohan's arm snapped outward, disarming the man in a matter of seconds. He then quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to his midsection, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out. Gohan looked at the girl who quivered in fear. "It's over now. No need to be afraid. Are you okay?" He asked.

She pulled her shirt down and stood up slowly. "Y-yeah, Th-thanks…" She said, blushing.

Gohan nodded. "I'll be going now. Be more careful, there's too much scum in the world to be out at night alone." He said before walking away.

The girl stared after him before running to catch up to him. "Hey! Do you think you could teach me how to kick like that?" She asked him.

"Sorry, I don't teach." Gohan said, caught off guard but hiding it quite well.

"Aww…Please?" She said trying to give him puppy dog eyes, which weren't very effective since Gohan kept his eyes forward.

She put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…you know, that guy might come back. And if he finds me, you might not be there next time."

Gohan sighed in frustration. "Are you normally this relentless?" He asked, finally stopping to look at her.

She looked back at him questioningly. "Is that a yes?"

Gohan closed his eyes. "Fine." He groaned.

"Whoo!" She cheered. "Where do you live? What time should I come over?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't live anywhere, I don't have a home." He said in rather matter-of-fact tone.

The girl's eyes widened. "What! Then you've got to come live with me then! I can't let my best friend live on the streets!" She cried, waving her arms about in an exaggerated manner.

This time Gohan's eyes went wide. "Wha…But…I mean, I don't know…" Gohan said uncomfortably.

She looked down forlornly. "You think I'm a monster too, don't you?"

"What? No, of course not! I'm just…I've never had an actual friend before…much less lived with one." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Come on! It'll be great! Now neither of us has to be alone!" She said, her spirit returning.

Gohan stared at her for the longest time, then gave him a small smile. "Fine. But first, I never caught your name."

"Naru. Naru Uzumaki. Gohan, right?" Naru asked.

Gohan stuck out his hand. "Yeah…so…um…friends?" He said awkwardly.

Naru giggled and threw her arms around his neck, making him blush. "Friends."

A/N: Yeah, so I was reading some FemNaru fanfiction, and due to my unhealthy obsession with DBZ/Naruto crossovers, this monstrosity was born. Enjoy, or don't, or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****As you read this chapter, keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

4 Years Later

* * *

"Damn my good intentions!" Gohan hissed as he avoided a punch to the head. The fist crashed into a support beam, snapping it clean in half.

Truth be told, Gohan wasn't even sure what he had said to anger his student in the first place. Rarely did Naru lose her temper like this, but when she was pissed, only a handful of Chunin were able to stop her, and the person whom the anger was directed at would regret it big time. And boy, Gohan thought as the entire front right half of the store collapsed, was she _pissed_. "Give it _BACK!_" She yelled swinging on him again.

He ducked and rolled out of the way, running down the street and weaving through pedestrian traffic. _'I'll lose her in the crowds, that'll do it. Geez, what was she so upset for? All I did was-'_

His thoughts were cut short as an angry blonde barreled through the crowd of people-Some even being tossed in the air_- _Shouting furiously, "OUTTA MY WAY!"

"Eep!" Gohan uttered meekly. Suddenly all the training he'd given her seemed like a pretty bad idea

She tackled him from behind, quickly pinning him to the floor. "Give. It. Back!" She said again with forced patience.

"Why the hell is it so important! You're twelve freaking years old!" Gohan said frustratedly before quickly throwing her off.

She jumped up and charged him like an animal. Gohan backpedaled to avoid a lunge. "Al...right...Nar...ru...that's...e...nough!" He said, forced to pause every time she made a swing for his head. He dropped into a crouch, kicking out her legs and grounding her.

He pinned her down and she struggled wildly. "I didn't wanna do this..." He muttered quickly smacking her. Naru went limp and Gohan sighed. "Why does all this crap happen to me?" He groaned.

"Because you and Naru are reckless idiots."

Gohan turned his head to glare at Iruka, who was looking none to happy himself. "Iruka-sensei, there's this great word called rhetoric, have you heard of it?"

Iruka rolled his eyes angrily and collected Naru in his arms. "Real funny. You can work on the rest of your comedy act while you fix everything you've messed up. I've got to get _my_ student back to class."

Gohan rolled his eyes back. "Whatever." By now it was pretty clear that no one even wanted Gohan in the village, much less training Naru. Iruka would be perfectly fine with Gohan's training, if only the boy weren't encouraging Naru to skip school to do it. Iruka sighed and disappeared, leaving Gohan to contend with a couple broken structures and a mess of angry villagers.

* * *

Gohan was sleeping on Naru's bed when she returned home. She sat at the bedside, preparing to shake him awake. "Welcome home." He said without looking at her.

"Hey..." She said weakly. Now that she'd calmed down, she sounded pretty regretful.

_'Sh_e _should be',_ Gohan thought sourly. He sat up and faced away from her, resting his forearms on his knees. "How was school?" He asked.

She assumed a similar position rested her back against his. "Stupid."

Gohan grunted. "What made it so stupid?" He asked.

She sighed and looked back at him. He was staring uninterestedly at a wall, but she could tell he was listening intently. "Well?" He insisted.

"We have that stupid test tomorrow and everyone knows how to make a stupid clone but me."

"Even Sasuke?"

Naru bristled at the mention of her self-appointed rival. "Yes. Even him."

Gohan nodded to himself. "Sorry, but I'm not much for jutsus and such. Technically, I'm not even allowed to train you anyway."

Naru was painfully aware of this fact. When the children engaged in their first friendly sparring match, Gohan showed a terrifying display of power, blowing a hole in the school. Thankfully, the students weren't hurt that badly, but suffice to say that Gohan wasn't allowed to come to the academy anymore. It was only the Hokage that prevented the boy from being banished from the village altogether.

"What should I do?" She asked desperately.

Gohan smirked. "You'll have to figure out for yourself what you're doing wrong, for I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea. After all, I never really got a chance to learn before they kicked me out."

"You sound bitter." The blonde observed.

"Heh, maybe a little. I'd think I have a lot more to be bitter about." He leaned back into her slightly.

Naru turned her head to look back at him. "What's that mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Tell me!" She insisted.

"You're too young." He said stubbornly. "And besides it's none of your business."

"We're the same age!" She growled, hopping off of the bed in frustration. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Gohan asked, not understanding.

"Every time I ask you you say I'm too young! I still hardly know anything about you! What could have happened that was so bad you couldn't be bothered to share it with me? Why do you push me away...?" She finished quietly, not looking at him.

Gohan winced. "Naru...about your test..." Naru grunted in annoyance. He was trying to change the subject. "Maybe you need a little more incentive."

This caught the girl's attention. "Hm?" She uttered in response.

"If you pass, then I promise I'll tell you...everything..." He mumbled reluctantly.

She turned her head to him. "I don't think I believe you..." She said skeptically.

"Fair enough, nee-chan..." Gohan said with a tired smile. He stood and reached under the mattress, retrieving a small stuffed fox. Naru gasped. "That's right, the thing you almost killed me over today. I still think you're too old, but if you pass the test, not only will I tell you, but it's yours to keep."

Naru took the fox into her arms and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you..." She said, hugging Gohan as well.

"Let's just not have an episode like this morning, okay?" Gohan asked with a sigh.

Naru grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go bother Teuchi. No more than two bowls, though. We're not exactly in the position to spend frivolously."

The gluttonous blonde pouted. "Just when things were getting better..."

* * *

Gohan slipped out of the bed he shared with Naru. He stumbled into the restroom, late at night. He was restless, mostly from what tomorrow would bring. If Naru passed that test, he'd have to tell her everything. Every. Single. Thing. The thought alone terrified him. Not even she'd accept him. Then he'd be alone again. All alone...He shook his head angrily, trying to clear these thoughts from his mind. "Naru's different. She'll understand." He spoke into the bathroom mirror.

The reflection grinned hungrily. "Are you sure about that?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. Oniari. "What do _you _want?" Gohan hissed.

"I'm only stating facts, here. What's she gonna think when she finds out her big hero is nothing but a feckless coward?" The sayian half of him asked.

"Go to hell." Gohan spat. He always did this, playing mind games with him, trying to make him give in. But he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ give in.

"Why are you fighting me? It's those bastards that don't understand you. Quit playing hero and join with me so we can make them all regret it." Oniari persisted.

"You're getting desperate, Oni." Gohan said with a smirk. "You've played that card before."

Oniari frowned. "Fine, then. How about I keep playing my new one. Naru will never accept you. Why would she when your own mother wouldn't? Remember her? The same woman that practically treated you like royalty spat on you like an animal in an instant. And you continue to defend that bitch. "

Gohan gripped the sides of the sink tensely, trying to keep his anger in check. "You...shut up..." He growled.

"Fine, let's talk about your little brother. What is he, four now? It's only a matter of time before-"

"Enough!" Gohan shouted. "I'll never join with you, so get out of my head!"

"Calm down, hero." Oniari said with a chuckle. "You'll come around soon enough. The girl will reject you and once you give in to despair, you'll join with me whether you want to or not."

Gohan lashed out, smashing the mirror out of pure rage. Oniari's laughter reverberated through his head, giving him a massive headache. He heard a gasp and looked to the bathroom entrance. "What happened in here?" She asked, wide eyed.

Gohan looked down, panting. "I was...sleepwalking...head...hurts..." He half lied, putting a hand to his head.

"Oh no, not again...Here, let me get you to bed..." She said walking over to him and taking his arm.

"Th-thanks..." He whispered as she led him back to bed.

"The least I could do..." She replied as she laid him down. She lay next to him, yawning. "Thank you, Gohan. I know I complain sometimes, but I'm really grateful."

Gohan rested his chin on her head. "I hope you always feel that way..." Gohan muttered as headache began to disappear as quickly as it had come. His eyelids grew heavy. The last thing he heard was Naru's response, "I will."

He sincerely hoped she wasn't lying.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about this chapter, but I'll make the next one better, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please, Enjoy! Also, to fulfill an obligation to my friend, I would like all Soul Eater fans to visit Shibusen: The New Generation RP. Don't let a good RP die! Thanks and Enjoy.

* * *

Gohan made his way to the Academy with butterflies in his stomach. "I wonder if she actually passed…" He wondered aloud, sort of hoping that she wouldn't. He shook that notion of her failing. What kind of talk was that, wishing the only person that trusted him failure? He could run if she did, run and hide in the deepest darkest hole he could. Gohan shook his head once more, this time in anger. "Coward…" He growled to himself. He wouldn't run from this, he'd face this like a man…even though he was a boy. When he arrived, he had found something he'd wished he hadn't. The sight of Naru sitting on the swing, shoulders slumped in abject depression, head in her chest. Not far ahead were kids standing near the academy, showing off their brand-new headbands and conversing excitedly. Gohan let out a pitying "Oh…" and walked up to Naru.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…" He murmured quietly.

She shrugged it off, not wanting his charity. "Leave me alone."

"Nee-chan, I—"

"I said leave me alone!" She shouted, tears springing to her eyes.

Despite this Gohan crouched down and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She pushed him away tentatively and looked away. "I'm sorry…You must be ashamed of me…You put so much faith in me and I let you down…" She whispered, voice shaking.

Gohan's brows furrowed. "It's not you that let me down, Naru. I'm going to talk with your sensei, get to the bottom of this."

"But there's nothing to get to the bottom of…" She said, head in her chest. "I'm just…a failure…" Her voice cracked, and Gohan could take it no longer.

"I'll be right back." He said, marching off to the Academy building. As he did, he overheard a snide conversation between two girls.

"Looks like that bitch didn't make the cut."

"Good riddance. Could you imagine what would happen if she became a ninja?"

Gohan deliberately pushed past them. "Hey watch it, you—."

Gohan looked emotionlessly back at the girl, daring her to finish her sentence. "Stay out of my way, or I'll kill you." At this the girls scurried off with their tails between their legs. _**"Spiteful threats…Heheh, we're more alike than you want to believe…"**_ Gohan had done it unconsciously, and he hadn't even meant it, but even so he loathed himself for it. But he could hate himself later. He had to chat with Iruka.

* * *

Iruka looked up from his paperwork to see Gohan, arms crossed. "You should really do something about that Mizuki guy. He said some pretty nasty things to me on my way in here. Besides, he's got a look about him I don't trust." He said.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You'll forgive me if I say I don't think we'll be able to get rid of him on the suspicions of a twelve year-old."

Gohan smirked. "Right. Besides, the only one who isn't doing their job is sitting right in front of me."

"Is that so?" Iruka raised an eyebrow, pretty sure where the conversation was headed.

"You seem to know where I'm going with this, Iruka, explain yourself." Gohan demanded.

"If you think this is a grudge, your anger is misguided and unnecessary. I want Naru to succeed as much as you do."

Gohan snorted. "Like hell."

Iruka pretended he hadn't said anything. "But I can't just pass her out of pity."

"I didn't say that. Naru doesn't need to passed on like some spoiled Uchiha." The boy spat.

"Keep my student's names out of your mouth." Iruka warned him impatiently. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do what I can't. I want you to help her." Gohan said, placing his hands on the desk.

Iruka looked down not meeting his eyes. "I can't."

"Why!" Gohan growled, starting to get frustrated. "I know we're not on the best of terms, but what do you have against Naru!"

"She can do it on her own; she just needs a little more time."

"So in other words, you just don't want her graduating." Gohan said, turning to leave.

"I grew up without parents too." Iruka called after him.

Gohan stopped, turning his head to look at Iruka. "So?"

He closed his eyes. "So I know how hard it is, getting through this alone. Naru has way more potential than she thinks, and on top of that she has you. But you can't just interfere, you have to let everything run it's course. I know she'll figure it out in time, you'll see."

Gohan regarded the Chunin for moment, then looked down. The more thought on it, the less it felt right, yelling at Iruka for doing his job. It didn't help realizing that he cared for her just as much as he did. _'I'm just making _all_ the wrong decisions today, aren't I?' _ He thought bitterly. "You're a good man, Iruka." He said begrudgingly, before walking out.

* * *

As he made his way back to Naru, he crossed walked past Mizuki again. They both stopped to exchange dirty looks before continuing on their way. When he made it to Naru, she seemed happy. In fact, she looked damn near elated. "You seem better."

"I _feel_ better." She said, smiling.

"I saw Mizuki headed this way earlier, he give you any trouble?" The demi asked, half glad, half suspicious of his surrogate sister's oddly cheerful behavior.

She giggled. "Nah, 'course not."

"What is up with you?" Gohan asked, grinning.

"I'm _fine_, I promise." She said, standing up and hugging him.

Gohan hugged her back, wondering all the while what could have brought about her mood change. "Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"There's some stuff I gotta do tonight, and I won't be back 'till late…" She began hesitantly.

He sighed. He surmised that whatever made her happy had to do with this. "I'm coming with you."

Naru pulled away and waved her arms animatedly. "Nononono! I want it to be a surprise!" She cried.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. She looked at him with pleading eyes and he sighed. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

Little did Gohan know, his student was unwittingly about to do something _very_ stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yeah...Here's a semi-accurate Delay Schedule:

Laptop crash: 2 days

Discovery of My Little Pony: A week

Writer's Block: 2 weeks

Discovery of My Little Pony Fanfiction: 2 weeks

2nd Laptop Crash: 2 days

3rd Laptop Crash: 3 days

Discovery of the My Little Pony fanfiction "Cupcakes": 3 weeks of nightmares and recuperation

Discovery of Doctor Whooves: A month

Laptop finally dies: 2 hours (Laptops are surprisingly resilient in against sledgehammers)

Life: A month and a half

You get the picture. Point is, I was busy and I'm back now. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's not that simple."

"..."

"Okay...maybe it is that simple..."

"..."

"Of course it's not stealing, it's just a test!"

"..."

Naru threw up her arms in frustration. "You just don't understand, Kyoko-chan." She said to her stuffed fox.

Gohan watched the spectacle from the doorway of the bedroom. "You realize that that thing isn't gonna answer back...right?" He asked for the ump-teenth time.

The girl rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's not a thing, and she has feelings." Gohan stared at her in awed silence, wondering if she were really going to carry this charade into adolescence. It was cute when she was nine, but the effect had long since worn off.

"Didn't you call it an _it_ when you chased me?"

Naru looked confused. "Did I?" The girl glared at the fox. "Kyoko, you take that back! Gohan is not a cold unfeeling cretin..." Her face scrunched up in confusion. "...whatever that is..."

Gohan twitched and a vein in his right temple pulsed. He grinned, twitching angrily. "How about I show your friend what the inside of a fireplace looks like?"

Naru gasped and hugged Kyoko to her chest. "Meanie wants to hurt Kyoko-chan!" She cried childishly.

"Don't you have that thing you told me about?" He asked. In response, she jumped up and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for reminding me. I should go now before I'm late." She said, slipping past him and hurrying towards the door. "You two behave, you hear?" She said looking back at them.

"You should be the last one telling me to behave." The demi remarked.

Naru stuck out her tongue and walked out the door. Gohan sighed and sat on the bed, glaring at the stuffed animal. "..."

"What are you looking at?"

* * *

Naru shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold. Something about this didn't feel right. The whole thing felt too easy. _"Learn a jutsu from the sacred scroll and I pass? Just like that?" _She had asked with wide eyed skepticism.

The Chunin just smiled condescendingly and told her to trust him. "_Don't get caught though. The only way you'll pass is to learn a jutsu _before_ you're caught."_ It didn't take long for that doubt to give way to excitement. But now it was back, stronger than ever. She could feel it gnawing at her and thought twice about going back. She opted to fight it down by reminding herself who this was for. "This for Gohan..." She whispered in a sort of mantra as she travelled to the outskirts of the village. She'd have to sneak out to the forest from there. Hopefully she would be able to learn a jutsu before she was caught.

* * *

Gohan hopped down two stories from his window. Naru had been gone too long for his liking. He maneuvered the streets in search of his charge. He didn't get far when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder firmly. He tensed. "Don't sneak up on me like that, I could have killed you." He said, turning to face Iruka. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why are you all red?"

Iruka breathed heavily through his nostrils glaring at Gohan. The boy stared dispassionately back. "Where. Is. She?"

"In the forest. What happened?" Gohan asked.

His anger faded somewhat. "You mean...you don't know...?"

If Gohan was worried, he didn't let it show. "What the hell's going on?" He asked calmly.

* * *

Naru panted, leaning against a small house. "I...think I got it...The Shadow Clone Jutsu..." She murmured, closing her eyes. _'Now Gohan-kun will be proud of me...'_ She thought with a smile.

She was about to see if she could learn when she heard someone coming. "I finally found you..." Came Iruka's tired, angry voice.

She opened her eyes and grinned. "You're good sensei! I only had a chance to learn one." Her eyes widened when she saw Gohan. "Wh-what are you doing here! You're going to ruin the surprise!" She shouted, waving her arms as if hoping to shoo him away.

Gohan looked confused. "Naru...do you even know what you've done?" He asked.

Naru shrugged. "It's just a test."

Iruka and Gohan exchanged glances. "Who told you this...?" Iruka asked, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He'd thought this was just one of Naru's pranks gone too far. Her innocent demeanor made it seem less likely.

"It was Mizuki." Gohan growled.

Iruka was going to call him on that fact, but a few stopped him before he had the opportunity to. Luckily, only two hit their mark, one clipping his shoulder and the other piercing his side. "Iruka!" Gohan shouted.

"Very good, Gohan." Praised Mizuki from his hiding spot.

"I can sense you, no point in hiding." Gohan said looking up in the direction of the now-rogue leaf ninja's hiding place.

He appeared in a tree. "I almost forget that you two aren't human. Just two demons hiding behind the faces of children. Disgusting."

Gohan looked to Naru to see how she was taking it. She seemed to be shaken with disbelief and confusion. "Wh-what the heck's going on!"

"Mizuki wants that scroll you have, and he used you to get it." Gohan said, relaying what was told to him by Iruka.

"Don't believe anything those two say. Iruka's fooled Gohan into taking part in this charade and simply means to take it for himself."

"That's a lie!" Gohan shouted angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at Mizuki.

"I'm sure you and Iruka have told your fair share of lies to Naru, haven't you Gohan?" An icy claw of fear gripped Gohan's heart, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Y-you..." He stammered, his mouth going dry.

He couldn't know, it wasn't possible...Was it? _'Oniari must playing with me again...that's it...'_ As he attempted to calm himself, Naru observed Gohan with a mix of confusion, frustration, and, she had to admit, fascination. What was he keeping from her that would make him-_Gohan_ of all people-freeze up like that? "Gohan doesn't have anything to do with this, leave him out of it." Iruka demanded.

"Doesn't he? After all everyone knows but Naru. Makes sense evcer since the decree-"

"Mizuki, stop this now!" Iruka pleaded.

Mizuki laughed sadistically. "You see Naru? Iruka's trying to keep it from you even now! He'd do anything to shut me up!"

"Decree?" Naru and Gohan whispered simultaneously.

"The decree that states no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside you! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Naru's eyes widened in shock. Gohan looked to her. "The Nine-Tailed Fox?" He repeated, confused.

He had been told about the war with the vicious demon over a decade ago, but the Third Hokage had told him different, that the Fox had been slain. He would have said Mizuki was out right lying if not for the horrified look on Iruka's face. Gohan's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "I-it's true!"

Iruka nodded solemnly, unable to meet Gohan's gaze. Mizuki let another maniacal laugh. "That's right! The demon that destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body!"

"Stop it!" Iruka cried, as if in pain.

"You've been lied to from day one, having something so important kept from you." Mizuki continued, unrelenting.

As he spoke Naru began to have vivid flashbacks. The isolation, the loneliness, the threats, and the depression all came back to her, hitting her at once. She stood there rigidly, staring forward as if in a trance. "Didn't you find it strange?" She could Mizuki saying, the words echoing throughout her mind. "The way they treated you? Like dirt! Like your existence was the greatest crime against humanity!"

"NO!" She screamed, but her expression didn't change and she didn't move, almost as if the scream itself were involuntary.

"Naruto..." Gohan and Iruka whispered.

"Now die, demon!" Mizuki shouted taking a great shuriken off of his back and hurling it at her.

Naru, now scared out of her stupor made an attempt at running for it, but tripped. _'...Gonna die...I'm gonna die!'_ She thought as she crawled for her life.

There was the wet sound of metal piercing flesh. Naru looked back to Gohan, who holding on to the shuriken with both hands, part of it embedded in his abdomen. "Wasn't expected such...huh...a clever move...hah...from the likes of you..._ngh._..! Mizuki...Heheh." Gohan strained, yanking out the shuriken.

Naru didn't understand. Gohan was practically invincible, how could one shuriken have stopped him? Blood ran from the corner of mouth as he gave her a tired smile. "Laced it with chakra. It's a shallow wound, but it hurts like hell."

"Gohan..." She said quietly.

"Listen...Naru. I don't know much about what happened twelve years ago...All those people, including Iruka have every right to hate the Nine-Tailed Fox...But I know what a demon is like, and you're no demon...And I know for a _fact_." He said, pointing to Iruka. "That this man loves you like a daughter. Don't you dare let anyone tell you different!"

Naru was shocked that Gohan would vouch for Iruka like that. She looked to Iruka to see that he was crying. "Naru...I know what it feels like, always being lonely and hurting inside. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more when you needed me. I let you down. No one deserves this kind of suffering."

Mizuki laughed once more, readying a second shuriken. "Give me a break! You killed his parents! He hates you because you're nothing but a beast!"

"Shut up..." Mizuki stopped, his grin fading.

The demon jailer stood, walking past Gohan and pointing at Mizuki. "Say whatever you want about me. I'm a beast, I'm a demon, WHATEVER!"

She pointed the direction of Gohan and Iruka. "But I love these two, and they love me back!" She made a handsign. "And if you so much as touch them prepare to mess with _me!_"

"I grow tired of these games. Fine then! Show me what you've got demon!" Mizuki shouted, jumping from the tree and charging her.

Naru jumped forward kicked out, catching him in the head. The shuriken fell from Mizuki's hand as he hit the ground. "Hmph, not bad, for little punk." He said as he got to his feet.

"I'm warning you. If you continue, things will go badly for you." Naru said, making her handsign again.

"Big words!" Mizuki scoffed. "I could destroy you with one move!"

"Take your best shot!" The girl goaded.

Mizuki charged once again. **_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_**

Mizuki stopped dead in his tracks, dumbfounded. Iruka's eyes widened. Gohan grinned. "That's our girl..."

The rogue ninja suddenly found himself surrounded by Naru. There didn't seem to be an end to them. He fell over in shock and fear. "Well? What are you waiting for?" One said. "If you won't attack, then we will!" Another shouted, initiating a charge. At that moment every single clone swarmed him, the only thing audible being punches and screams.

When it was over, a single whiskered girl stood over a bleeding rogue ninja. "Are you guys okay?" She asked, smiling.

"I don't think you were thorough enough with your beating, let me kick him a few times to be sure." Gohan said, making his way slowly toward Mizuki.

Naru giggled and walked over to Iruka. "How about you sensei, you alright?"

Iruka smiled. "I'm fine...listen, Naru. Close your eyes, I've got something for you.

Naru did as she was told. She felt him put something around her forehead and opened her eyes. Iruka was beaming, headband absent. Naru's heart leapt as she felt her forehead. Sure enough, the headband was there. She grinned, tackling Iruka with a hug. "Sensei!" She cried happily.

Gohan smiled as he watched Naru crush the life out of poor Iruka. He kicked Mizuki one more time, then took a seat on his chest. But suddenly, he sensed someone nearby. It was only for moment, but he swore he had sensed someone...or something. He shrugged and smiled. He shouldn't worry about it now. Now he needed to focus his energy into thinking of an appropriate graduation gift.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! I'm tired! Nighty Night!


End file.
